Shashashamallows
by Inetta
Summary: Il y a peu, Byakuran a fait un superbe rêve ... Celui-ci se poursuivra-t-il? Ou la réalité se révélera-t-elle plus surprenante? **Shashashamallows**


Hellowww !

J'ai eu mes résultats ! C'est OKAY \o/ -J'attends certains amis pour me réjouir totalement mais bref... - (Du coup je vais ptêtre faire un stage pour le plaisir tiens…) Pour fêter ça, petit one-shot ! Et après avoir récupérer mes heures de dodo j'essaierais d'avancer une fic ^^ _**Peut pas dormir le jour et va donc lambiner**_

Bon je devais le finir hier mais j'ai préféré regarder la télé (pour une fois que je peux hein X) ) ~

Et voilà the présent for une andouillette qui doit probablement bosser et qui ne devrait pas tomber dessus de sitôt… J'ai nommé Yamabakachin ! _**C'est Reboyama mais chut hein ^^** _

Bonne lecture !

_**Shashashashashamallows~** Chanson du jour... \o/_

_PS : Et donc, si celle à qui cette fic est dédiée passe par là, qu'elle retourne tout de suite travailler ! =p _

* * *

~ ~Shashashamallows~ ~

.

.

Byakuran était d'excellente humeur cet après midi, le matin même, il se trouvait avoir fait un rêve fantastique. Un rêve où il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour en manger... Miam…

Un rêve où il pleuvait des marshmallows...

Oui, ils en tombaient du ciel alors qu'il se baladait joyeusement parmi eux les gobant par ci par là.

Ah…Quel doux rêve.~

Si seulement il avait pu dormir un peu plus...

Interrompant ses douces réflexions, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui:

« Euh... Bonjour, excusez-moi? »

L'appelé se retourna faisant face à un jeune brun en t-shirt-jean, tout de rose et de blanc vêtu… Mhmm, agréables et appétissantes couleurs que voici, elles semblaient le poursuivre jusque dans la pigmentation de ses yeux.~ La texture de ses vêtements semblait bien étrange cela dit, pas vraiment très courante dans tous les cas, mais passons.

« Ouiii? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?~ » Répondit aimablement l'ombre blanche.

« Je suis de passage ici et j'aimerai trouver un hôtel pour la nuit... Pourriez vous m'en indiquer un convenable et pas trop cher? » S'enquit l'individu s'approchant accompagné de ses bagages de manière à se faire mieux entendre.

Il dégageait une odeur sucrée... Douce...Familière... Il sentait le…

Marshmallow.

Les sens de l'hérisson blanc s'affolaient à la vue d'un morceau pouvant être à la fois si gros et si fin...

« J'ai une chambre d'amis si vous le désirez. » Lança-t-il joyeusement à son locuteur.

« Je ne sais pas... Je n'aimerais pas m'imposer. Vous pouvez me tutoyer c'est gênant, là d'où je viens… »

« Tu ne me dérangera pas… Au contraire. » Le coupa l'homme au regard violet à présent bien gourmet, appliquant derechef sa proposition.

Qu'il avait hâte de l'explorer afin de mieux l'apprécier...

« Bon… Dans ce cas, j'accepte votre offre généreuse et vous remercie d'avance. » Sourit poliment l'inconnu.

« Suivez moi.~ » Lança le joyeux luron commençant à s'éloigner.

_~Shashashamallow~_

« Dites moi… Comment je dois vous appeler ? » Demanda le jeune brun meublant ainsi la conversation.

« La politesse exigerait que tu te présentes en premier.~ »

« Oh oui c'est vrai, excusez moi, je me nomme Tsunayoshi. »

« Bien, ce sera Tsu-chan, je suis Byakuran.~ »

« Tsu… ? »

L'homme, en ayant assez de sentir cette fragrance qu'il affectionnait tant, sans pouvoir s'en délecter, finit par craquer, ainsi l'entraina-t-il dans une ruelle dont il savait la fréquentation nulle.

« Nous sommes arrivé. Entre donc. » Entonna facétieusement son hôte en calant l'adolescent contre un mur.

« Hé ? Mais… Mais nous somme encore de… »

L'adolescent fut interrompu par une intruse à son geste…

Hmmm… Même sa langue avait le gout de marshmallow, songeait le Millefiord à présent bien affairé.

Attrapant un bout de son haut par les dents, il le sentit fondre dans sa bouche… C'était donc bien ce qu'il pensait…

Il remercia Die… Non, il se remercia de s'être trouvé un cadeau pareil.

« S-S'il vous plait… N-Ne mangez pas mes vêtements, ils sont faits en marshmallows… Mais tout le monde porte ça où j'habite ! »

Le défiant d'un regard amusé, l'assaillant mordit franchement dedans, ingurgitant une bonne partie du t-shirt sucré avant de passer la langue sur le cou du touriste rendu muet par la panique.

Miam... Il semblait que même sa peau était parfumée aux marshmallows...

Mais jusqu'où tout cela irait ?

_~Shashashamallow~_

Finissant de consommer le vêtement, l'ombre blanche attaqua le pantalon, ingurgitant doucement la guimauve aussi délicate que du tissu tout en baladant ses mains sur l'être maintenant aussi enthousiaste que lui, ce dernier semblait chanter ses louanges à chaque soupir qu'il laissait échapper.

Juste les bonnes proportions de sucre.

L'ombre blanche se sentait flotter, c'était un met d'une telle rareté, sa victime réagissait de mieux en mieux à sa proximité, l'appelant à présent.

Dégustant tout doucement sa toilette aromatisée aux mièvreries, il arriva sous la ceinture, mangeant la dernière portion le séparant de l'intimité de sa proie...

« _Byakuran-san_… » Souffla celle-ci comme prête à le laisser continuer.

L'homme se redressa d'un coup, l'embrassant de nouveau, hmmm succulente saveur. Puis contre toute attente, il lui tourna le dos clamant plaisamment :

« Merci pour le repas, c'était délicieux.~ »

A la suite de quoi, laissant le visiteur planté sans atours, il sortit de la ruelle en fredonnant comme passant à autre chose.

Le garçon, légèrement dépité d'arrêter en si bon chemin, saisit son courage à deux mains et le suivit cachant ses parties à l'aide de ses valises, il n'avait pas détesté ce qu'il avait vécu, au contraire même…

« Et... Et la chambre?» L'interrogea le concerné.

« Ah oui. Tu peux toujours l'avoir.» Lança l'homme comme désintéressé.

« Merci...» Sourit Tsuna bien soulagé.

Une seconde...

Byakuran eut une sorte de tilt.

En toutes logique les bagages de son invité surprise devraient être remplis de vêtements... Et donc…

« Avec plaisir...~ »

Uhu... Il allait bien se régaler cette nuit.

_Fin ~_

* * *

Muwahaha ! Bah oui, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

Et ouais, moi pas toujours être généreuseuh *_*

Bon O.K. je sors ^^


End file.
